


The miraclious team

by Thewerewolfprincess



Series: Older Agreste sister AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Older agreste sister, Past Miraculous Holders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewerewolfprincess/pseuds/Thewerewolfprincess
Summary: Hey everyone I decided that I wanted to add a little backstory to Aria from "The Other Agreste" so here are some of her escapades with her team before they retired





	The miraclious team

It was a normal quiet night in the streets of Paris or at least that's what the gang of crooks mugging an innocent young couple thought. One man was holding a gun to the young woman's head as her boyfriend emptied his pockets into the hands of another man while a third man held a gun to his back the girl sobbed and prayed for a miracle when a nearly silent thud announced the arrival of another person in the alley way everyone looked at where the noise came from and saw only a pair of luminous green eyes and a Cheshire cat grin "didn't your mother ever teach you boys to play fair cause ganging up on people isn't cool" two additional noises came from behind them as a pale boy with bright red hair dressed in some sort of fox costume and a girl with dark hair rocking a bumble bee suit landed "I agree dark kitten but I also am a firm believer in do unto others as you would have them do unto you" the fox boy snarked and as if on cue a young girl dressed in a pink ballerina like costume with a pink mask flew down on butterfly wings and a boy wearing a red costume with black spots was lowered down on a string witch he then pulled down and tied around his waist "doesn't feel so good when it's you does it bub" the butterfly girl said "aww look at that a bunch of kids in their halloween coustumes trying to save the day" the men laughed cruelly and the leader turned his gun on the boy in the red suit but was incredibly shocked as a yellow and black top knocked his gun into the cat girl's hand "cataclysm" her hand glowed black and the gun disintegrated into dust "you wanna try that again or are you gonna return their stuff and get out of here before I get mad" the others threw the couple to the ground and stood to fight "I guess it's gonna be a rumble"


End file.
